Not So Innocent Night
by Kenarik
Summary: The end of an enjoyable evening goes even better than either of our duo plans.    THIS IS SMUT. This is not the first smut I've written  just the first I've posted anywhere  but I want to make this plain. Grab a glass of water and whatever you want, enjoy


It started innocently enough. Rick invited Kate to a performance by the New York Philharmonic. He thought she would enjoy it, or at least Alexis said she probably would. Normally he would only go when Alexis begged him to take her. Classical just wasn't his thing.

After the performance was over, without a call about a dead body, he looked at Kate. "So, now what?" He had a few ideas, most of which would get him threatened to be shot. He was must more interested in what she was thinking.

Kate's thoughts were buzzing like 'Flight of the Bumble Bee'. She loved coming to the Philharmonic. On her salary she couldn't afford to come as often as she'd like, but having Castle ask her to what she thought was the best performance in the current series. She hadn't heard what he said; only that he spoke. "Hmm?"

Rick smiled in that way that made her insides melt. "I asked now what? As in what do you wish to do now?"

"Oh, um… actually dinner would be great. I don't want to go out though." She thought of her kitchen and it's non-edible food. "Would it be an imposition to ask to come over?" She was hinting at something, now to make him work for it.

Rick fiddled with his tie. _My god, she looks stunning tonight._ "Kate, you should know by now that it's never an imposition to have you over." His voice took on a fuzzy quality that bordered on husky. "I think we can find something edible at my place." Castle wasn't just talking about the whipped cream in the fridge as he spoke. That much was clear. He offered his arm to his favorite detective.

Kate blushed. "I certainly would hope so." She took his arm and they began to walk out of Avery Fisher Hall. As they got outside Kate sighed lightly. "I've had fun tonight. Thank you, Castle."

Rick was dodging some paparazzi as they walked out of Lincoln Center. "I'm glad. The night isn't over though. Maybe there's more fun to come." He put an unconscious emphasis on the word come that while lost on him, wasn't on Kate. He found his driver waiting for them just where they had agreed. "Ah, your chariot awaits milady." He gestured grandly towards the car.

Kate felt liquid heat run through her as her body finally caught up with what she had heard. _Something edible, come._ Things were beginning to look as if he had other things on his mind. _Not a bad thing, just a bit faster than I'd like yet._

Rick helped Kate into the car and then got him himself. "So, " He asked as the car was pulling away from the curb, "What did you have in mind for dinner? We can order in if you'd like, or I can cook. Either way's fine."

Kate caught herself from saying aloud what she was thinking. _Me served on a bed covered by you._ "Something easy would be good. It's getting late." She felt her breath quicken as she spoke. Trying to cover this she then asked him. "Any ideas of what might be good at this hour?"

Rick swallowed hard, his tie bouncing along with his Adam's apple. He'd been mentally undressing Kate as she answered. Thinking fast he actually had an idea. "Pasta is always good and easy. Simply Pasta is a great place to order from." He was a big fan of their Fettuccini con Salmone not that he could make it himself, he tried.

Kate moaned lightly it's been ages since she'd splurged and gotten their Carbonara. "Now that sounds heavenly. I'm sure you have several good wines that could accompany our choices. My favorite is the Carbonara."

Rick chuckled. "I'll call." He took out his phone and proceeded to do just that. Placing their order he directed them to deliver it to his place. Untying his tie so that it lay loose he nodded. "40 minutes is perfect. Thank you." He looked over at Kate who seemed lost in thought. "It should arrive about a half hour after we do. Earth to Kate." That didn't get her attention so he tried another approach. "So Kate, just how long is it going to take me to get you out of that dress?" It was forward, but he didn't care. He was looking for results.

Wistfully Kate answered, not really listening to herself. "Is this before or after dinner?" She was trying not to think about how fast she could get him out of his tux. The heat began building in her, a simmering heat that would have to be either quenched or satisfied in time.

Rick's sly smile showed all too easily. Those weren't the results he was looking for but it did show him what was on her mind. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Does it matter?" He blew just a tiny bit on her ear and watched her shiver. Taking a bigger risk he reached out a hand and gently stroked the swell of her right breast. "Does it truly matter?" He asked again.

Shivers ran over Kate's skin. Somewhere in the back of her mind was Detective Beckett screaming at her that this was a huge mistake, but Kate wasn't listening to that portion of herself. She heard herself whisper back. "No." Her hand went to his thigh and began tracing patterns. Slowly she moved her fingers up his leg. "No it doesn't." The tension in the back of the back spiked as she turned her head to his.

Rick's hand moved over her bare shoulder and chest. Touching nowhere there was fabric. "I think I'd prefer -" _To take my time getting you out of that dress and driving you mad as I do._ "After dinner." They were hardly 2 inches apart and yet Rick did not lean in for the kiss he could see she wanted. After all the torture he'd suffered in the past year, he wanted her to beg.

A few tension filled minutes later the car pulled up in front of Rick's building. "Let's go Kate. No one is home." Being a Friday night, Alexis has asked to spend the night at Paige's and his mother was out doing something, he wasn't sure what. The door opened and he broke contact with her.

Kate almost whimpered as he broke contact. She'd been enjoying the touches he'd been giving her. His words were filled with unspoken promises and she grabbed them as she took his hand to get out of the car. Righting herself she whispered in his ear. "Be careful you're playing with fire." She walked past him into the lobby, nodding at the doorman.

Rick smiled as she passed him. _Oh I know, and I like it._ He thought as he also nodded to the night doorman. "Evening Mark."

The doorman smiled. "Good evening Mr. Castle."

"We're expecting a delivery from Simply Pasta in about a half hour. Let them through would you." He said kindly as he got into the lobby.

"Of course sir. I'll buzz you when they get into the elevator." Mark the Doorman said with a smile. He liked the entire Castle clan, they were always ones to stop and chat a bit as they came in and out.

"Thanks." Rick said as he took his place by Kate. He whispered to her. "Whatever will we do until dinner gets here?" Of course his ideas were all about torturing Kate until she either threatened him or begged. He'd prefer begged.

She smiled as she put an arm around his waist. "Oh I'm sure we'll think of something." She said grabbing a handful of his ass and giving it a good squeeze. She wasn't in the mood to care about who was around. Finally she'd taken Lanie's advice and just gone for it, she wasn't about to stop now.

A squeak escaped Rick as the elevator opened. "Naughty naughty. Me likey." He said in his unique way. Wrapping his arm around her, he brought them both into the elevator. "For the record, I'm the one who's suppose to grab your ass." He said as the doors closed, whisking them up towards his place.

Kate's sultry laughter met his ears as they were alone in the elevator. "Oh please." She kneaded his behind just a bit. "You want to have all the fun. I'd rather have some myself." She pulled his ear down to her level. Whispering she teased a bit more. "Besides, life is much more fun when you give _and_ take." She nipped lightly at his ear, leaving no doubts in his mind just where hers was.

Rick shuddered out a moan. _So maybe both of us can have fun._ He retrieved his ear from Kate's teeth and turned to face her. "So this is what you call fun? Teasing each other until we either need to go further or explode." He got a sly smile. "And here, my extraordinary detective, I thought you only liked to torture me. Of course two can play that game." He snuggled her so close that there was no mistaking just who was in control. "If you wanted _anything_ from me Kate, all you ever have to do is ask." He leaned over just a bit and licked her from collar bone to ear slowly with only the tip of his tongue. The elevator doors opened to Rick's floor and he let Kate out of his tight embrace. "Shall we?"

Kate's knees were weak from his licking. She hadn't expected him to call her bluff like that. Letting out a breath she moved to leave the elevator. She had to stop in the doorway and catch herself; she was more wobbly than she thought. Gathering her strength she then continued to the door.

Rick smiled as he guided her to his front door. He knew he had the upper hand, for now. Unlocking it he let Kate go inside first. Once they were ensconced behind his door, he tugged at her hand. "Hey." He said quietly. "Don't go too far. We aren't done with our game." He wiggled his eyebrows lasciviously at her, which made her giggle. He reeled her back into his embrace. "Now, where were we?"

Kate giggled and smiled as he reeled her in. She pulled his head even with hers. "Rick, either we stop, for now, or the doorbell will interrupt us." She cupped his rather hearty erection through his tux pants. "Oh now here's someone who votes for continuing. However shall we make this _hard_ decision?" Her double entendre left nothing hidden between them. She pushed herself away from him and continued into the home. She was over halfway to the kitchen before she turned partially around. "Oh I know, how about with some wine?"

Rick chuckled as he followed Kate into the kitchen and to the fridge. "Let's see I've got a few good reds that would go well with us and dinner." He pulled out a bottle and nodded. "Here's a good one." He was about to open it when the doorbell rang. Slightly confused Rick went to the door and opened it.

"Simply Pasta; delivery for a Rick Castle." Said the young man at the door. He swallowed hard as Kate walked behind Rick.

Rick was unconfused quickly. "Ah, hold on just a sec." He fished in his pockets for the cash he had already counted out. "Here ya go. Wasn't expecting you so soon; we just got home." He gave over the money and took possession of the food. Passing it back to Kate, he waited for some sort of answer.

"The Boss said we couldn't make you wait." The delivery guy counted the cash and nodded. "Have a good evening and enjoy." He walked away.

Rick closed the door again and locked it this time. "Well, I hadn't expected them so fast." He walked towards the kitchen where Kate had put the food. He got stopped by her as he went by the island.

A sultry voice met his ears. "Let's eat the pasta later." She pulled him back to her and rubbed her hands on his chest. "I'd much rather have _other_ cravings satisfied right now." She picked up one of her legs and put it on the stool next to her. She then moved his hand towards her now exposed leg. Moving his hand up her leg, she guided him only most of the way up her thigh. "Know what I mean?"

He turned in her arms, switching hands in the process. "Oh I think so." He leaned down and kissed Kate. The smell of cherries and heat exploded around his senses. His hand left her thigh and moved around to the back of her dress. When they both needed air, he broke the kiss. "Before dinner it is then." Her zipper seemed loud in his ears not that it stopped him. "Do you want a bed or do you care?"

Panting heavily with desire, Kate swallowed. "I'm going to come hard and fast the first time. Right now I don't even care if you get me off right here." She was now almost purring as a cat in heat with need. She clung to him, not even trying to undress him.

Her words registered in his brain but went directly to his other brain. _The first time?_ Rick's own breath became ragged as he whispered. "Then let's get that one out of the way, my love." He finished unzipping her dress and helped her out of it. Perching her half on and off the stool he reached down to her panties. They were soaked with her own juices which made Rick's erection throb. He drew them off of her carefully.

Kate moaned as she let her head drop back. This was part of what she needed, but it was by far not all. As she felt him gently begin to find her clit she gasped. "Oh yes!" She bucked into his questing fingers. A harsh whisper escaped her. "Right there, Rick."

He stepped close so that he could better support her. Letting her go for a short while, he undid his own tightening pants. Then he cradled her again. His thumb began circling her clit as he listened to her growing whimpers and panting. "That's right baby. Let it loose Katie." He whispered as he wet his thumb within her. She was so slick he was sure that he wouldn't be able to get her fully off with only one hand.

As Rick encouraged her, she blindly reached out and took hold of the erection poking out of his boxers. She began pumping it as she moaned. "Oh yes Rickie." She widened her stance on the stool to give him better access. Faster she pumped him and moaned. Kate was close to going over the edge.

Rick, however, was beginning to be in pain. "Let go Katie. That doesn't feel very good." He grunted as he extracted himself from her grasp. Moving behind he propped Kate on his shoulder and took full advantage of her wantonness. Now using both hands he panted in Kate's ear. "Come for me Katie. Let me hear you scream." He truly wanted to hear the woman in front of him, the woman he desired for so long, scream out her pleasure.

Kate heard Rick ask her to let go. She was right on the edge, and then he shifted and began using both of his very talented hands. Her head then dropped to his shoulder and she began shaking as her edge came closer and closer. She began panting out demands. "Faster. Oh god, harder." She rolled her hips into his hands; the movement also thrust her still bra clad breasts outward. That intensified her pleasure and sent her over the edge. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh God Yes Rick!" Kate indeed screamed her pleasure out right there in the great room of Rick's home.

As Kate began to drift downward from her spiraled heights, Rick smiled. "Only the first time love. Next time, we'll go together." That was a promise he intended to keep. He didn't want to let himself loose anywhere but her warm, wet, most importantly willing self. He listened as her breath became more and more even. "Feel better?" He asked without moving.

Kate nodded her head furiously. She didn't trust herself to speak at the moment. She reached up behind her and entwined her arms around Rick. She was dancing her hands across whatever part of him she could touch. A short while later she finally found her voice. "Well Castle, you certainly know how to show a girl a good time." She hadn't moved other than slowly close her legs.

Rick chuckled. "Only you Kate. Only you." He helped her down from the stool. "I do think that I'll never look at this stool the same again." He kept a hand on her to steady her. "Or you for that matter. That was beautiful." He let go as she pulled away.

Kate blushed. _Here I am standing in his home in nothing but my bra and his compliment embarrassed me._ "You're… you're very good at that." She moved and then sat down again on the stool. "I don't think I could do that again just yet. Later, but not now." She had of course noticed Rick's pants and felt guilty.

Rick chuckled. "You're walking. That's more credit than I would have given you." He stepped out of his pants casually. He knew where the night was going for sure and him taking unneeded clothing off now would save time, and repair bills, later. "So should I just take the rest of this off or do you want to…"

"Just take the jacket and shirt off. We can have dinner while I'm recovering." Kate said plainly. She began opening the bag with dinner. She set both dishes down on the counter. "Rick?" She called lightly as he was distracted.

"Hmm?" He queried back at her. Turning slightly he was surprised as Kate pulled him close and gave him a mind numbing kiss. His jacket hit the floor followed quickly by his shirt. He moaned into her kiss giving as good as he got. Of course air was needed before they wanted to give each other up. This time she broke the kiss. "Whoa." He said feeling a bit dizzy.

Kate was still close and whispered. "Thank you. I've wanted that for a while and wouldn't admit it." She stood up. "Come on. I think I'm recovered enough to give it a go more seriously." She took Rick by the boxers and led him towards the stairs. She was sure she'd come again quickly but she wanted, no needed him within her as she did.

"Kate wait." Rick said before they got to the stairs. Leaving her hand where it was, he stepped closer. "We're both still wearing too many clothes for a proper fucking." He hadn't meant for it to sound as it did. He knew he loved her but her also knew that this was more primal than love; it was pure need.

Her ripe with growing need voice responded to him. "Who says I want a proper fucking Mr. Castle?" She moved her hand within his shorts to his aching erection. "Maybe I just need this big beautiful boy deep inside me while I scream again. Think you can handle that?" She licked her top lip in the way she knew drove him crazy.

Rick's brain stopped thinking. That didn't mean that his second brain did however. His erection jumped in her hand, making her chuckled slightly. Next thing he knew Kate was on the railing and he was licking his way across her chest. _Too many damned clothes!_ His second brain screamed as he encountered Kate's bra. It took him two tries to get it off of her and to be delighted by the gasps and moans that came from her as he nipped and sucked on the perfect that were her breasts.

Kate had been shocked as Rick lifted her onto the railing. When he started making her his dinner she couldn't stop making all the noise she could to encourage him. She almost laughed as he flung her bra away, then he nipped at her erect nipple. A second flood of heat wafted through her. "Yes." She hissed as he was acting as if she was the only entrée he wanted. She then remembered that he was still in his boxers. In her best, at the moment, cop voice she gave him an order. "Strip Castle. You're packing something I need to inspect."

Pulling back Rick all but tore off the last remaining item of clothing either of them had on. By then his brain had reengaged. "What's wrong detective? Feel a need to frisk me?" He was slightly disappointed when Kate got down from the railing nodding.

"Oh yeah. I'm thinking a cavity search might be in order." She wrapped a hand around the back of his head and led him back down to the couch. Playfully she threw him onto it. "Sit down." After he did so, she climbed onto his lap. "Got anything you wanna confess before we start?" Kate's interrogation voice was rough with growing desire.

Rick nodded, not trusting himself to speak quite yet. When she didn't say anything back he continued. "I want you Kate." His breathing was ragged with rough treatment and need. "I wanna make you scream." He grabbed her hair and pulled her down into a kiss; rough, wanting and much deserved. When he was done with the kiss he yanked her back away from him. "What ya gotta say to that, Copper?" He asked in his best Mafia voice.

Kate didn't say anything. Instead she began rubbing her wetness across his erection. She was driving them both crazy but she liked it. After a few moments of that she stopped. "I say I need a real man to make me scream with more than just his hands. You a real man punk?" Play had taken over this moment, which was good for both of them. It let them say what needed to be said. She shortly found herself dumped off of his lap then back into his arms.

"The best you ever had." He said making it sounds more like the truth than the promise it was meant to be. He scooped her up into his arms and headed up the stairs. His mind was three steps ahead of where he body was. He knew just where his stash of condoms were. He knew that the woman in his arms wouldn't go for a gentle lovemaking. Only a true fucking would do for now. Kicking open and then closed his bedroom door; Rick strode over to his bed and tossed his prize upon it. "Cavity search huh?" He said playfully as he got out a condom and put it on. "Yeah let's do that. Let's find the 'make the cop scream' button." He climbed into bed and on top of Kate. "You game?"

Her answer was to open her legs, moan aloud as he widened them and arch her back so that her pelvis was in aching contact with him. A voice she did not recognize as her own, and later would be embarrassed by, spoke then. "Fuck me Mr. Castle. I'm your biggest fan." Her reward was to have Rick find her pussy and push into it not so gently.

Once seated, he stopped as she moaned. She was a good snug fit, which was going to drive him crazy before they got off. "Your wish is my command." He slowly started thrusting making her moan every time he withdrew. Panting with growing need to make the woman beneath him explode, and to control himself before he did, Rick said something fateful. "Tell me what you want Kate. Tell me what you _need_." He didn't stop, couldn't stop.

Kate threw her head back into the pillows. "Harder lover. Give it to me." She begged. Gone was Detective Beckett and in her place was a wanting Kate, the Kate of Rick's fantasies. She moaned and grabbed everything she could reach. Her breath was coming quicker now as they both sped towards climax.

Her wish was truly his command; Rick never wanted this to end. This was the Kate he needed. He picked up the pace, as she demanded. "Oh Kate. Oh God Kate." He panted as his command of all language was failing.

Kate arched into his thrusts and paned out demands, which he acquiesced to easily. "Yes, just like that. Oh Rick, I gotta! I gotta!" Kate seemed to explode into a millions pieces as her orgasm took over. She screamed for the second time that night. As she caught her breath she realized that Rick hadn't stopped, didn't feel like he was going to stop. "Rick, oh god Rick."

He heard Kate and slowed but did not stop. He hadn't gotten his finale yet, even thought she had just had a encore. Licking her ear and nibbling his way all over her, he made it clear that he wasn't going to completely stop even though she was seemingly done. Two things were going through his mind. I need her and I love her. His head seemed to kick on at the moment. He knew exactly how he wanted to come. Slowing he panted out his plan. "Turn over Kate." Withdrawing and still fully erect, he waited impatiently for his one demand to be met.

Kate was confused. She wasn't into that big a kink. She did as he demanded and then moaned loudly as he entered her pussy from behind. This was a new sensation, one that… "Oh god, Rick. Hit the button!" She almost screamed as Rick began fucking his love in ernest. By turning Kate over onto her knees Rick was able to hit her G Spot every time he thrust. Kate threw her head onto his shoulder. "Oh baby, hit it."

Rick knew as she began making more loud demands that he hit it that this was the perfect way to come with Kate. Also with the position change he found he could not stop giving her what they both now desperately needed. Bracing her on his thighs he moved one of his supporting hands. In a harsh whisper he begged his love. "Come for me Katie. One more time." Without ceasing his thrusts, not that he could stop if he wanted to, Rick began flicking and rubbing Kate's already swollen and tender clit. As her demands turned to harsh panting and moans of mounting pleasure he rubbed faster. He also moved his other hand and began torturing one of her nipples.

Now Rick's thrusts were not only hard and fast but were also throwing everything to the wind. Kate moaned and cried out again as her clit screamed in pleasure/pain. Her in articulated cry was that of want, need and pain. Pain, for being so tender. The others for whom she was getting them all from. Kate's final screaming climax tore out of her like a bat out of hell. One name was on her lips. "CASTLE!"

Hearing that Rick gave himself over to working his own climax. Grunting and thrusting he soon couldn't hold back any longer. "Katherine!" His harsh voice yelled as he joined his lady in bliss. After he was spent Rick angled them to both lay on the bed. Panting heavily he knew that this was heaven. No more deep fried Twinkies for me. He pulled Kate close and nuzzled her neck. "I love you Kate. My one and done."

Kate smiled as she heard that. "I love you too Rick. My _only_ one and done." Post- coital bliss stole over them both and they slipped into the proverbial sex coma. Both secure in the knowledge that the other wouldn't be leaving.

Over an hour later, and after separate showers for safety's sake, Rick and Kate slipped back down stairs to their long forgotten dinner. They heated it back up and opened the bottle of now warm wine. Cuddling on the couch Kate sighed. "Here's to a Not So Innocent Night Castle." She toasted.

He smiled and laughed. "The first of many yet to come." He chimed back. Clinking glasses they ate in relative silence, leaving tomorrow for another day.


End file.
